


Mount Olympus Also Rises

by elizabethelizabeth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pillow Talk, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth
Summary: “Yes, well,” Aziraphale said, “suffice it to say that I am somewhat experienced in carnal matters.”“You fucked Apollo,” Crowley said, flatly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Apollo, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Poseidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Mount Olympus Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mount Olympus Also Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264153) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> I love this crack with my whole heart, this fic is a part of my personal canon and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. Much love and thanks to Cherry for creating THIS PIECE OF ART that I humbly add my voice to.

[writingelizabeth](https://soundcloud.com/user-361278815) · [Mount Olympus Also Rises](https://soundcloud.com/user-361278815/mount-olympus-also-rises)


End file.
